Today, people manage a multiplicity of user names and passwords for various online accounts. For example, a person may have passwords for bank accounts, online retailer's websites, email accounts, school learning portals, etc. It takes time for a person to enter a user name and password at each time of navigation to a login page. There exists a need to make account user name management more efficient.